Memory
by CursedMonastery
Summary: ...he knows he shouldn’t be able too, he knows since their backs touched each other while sitting, but he’s sure the memory of that touch is stronger than the reality in his damaged mind now...; Zero/X; Zero Saga; Character Death;;


**Title**: Memory  
**Fandom**: Rockman Zero  
**Characters**: Zero, X  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Genre**: ansgt/kinda romance?  
**Word Count**: 1.006  
**Disclaimer**: don't own, don't sue.  
**Warning**: Not exactly AU, but feels like one... and character death, yeah... super spoiler anyone?  
**Summary**: ..._he knows he shouldn't be able too, he knows since their backs touched each other while sitting, but he's sure the memory of that touch is stronger than the reality in his damaged mind now_...  
--------------------------------------------

The winds makes his hair flow like a golden curtain, his hands still shaking from the anxiety – and maybe some form of fear – and his body is starting to feel heavier.

"Is quite beautiful… this world." A voice says behind him, but he doesn't need to see to know who he is. "Even a desolated desert looks wonderful now."

Zero can't disagree with that, couldn't disagree even if he wanted to. This new world was made with so much effort, so much blood and death…

It was necessary for it to be beautiful; if not, all those lives would have been a complete waste.

That feeling of heaviness expands, and forces Zero to sit on the rock he's been standing while admiring that land; the land that felt like a just bought canvas, ready to be painted with the effort of those who're still there.

"You're thinking about something… aren't you, Zero?" He can feel the other's back against his, but he knows he shouldn't be able to.

It takes – at this point, with his broken body and little to no strength left – a good part of his processing power to actually answer, but the blue one doesn't care. That guy never cared about waiting, even if it had to be an eternity.

"Everything… is amazing, how everything seems to be coming back to me now… is unfair too, but…" He can't say it, not because of lack of power, but too much fear. He's afraid that saying it out loud may destroy the feeling.

"You're happy?" That question sounds more like a chuckle, Zero thinks, and doesn't care. He couldn't care; he was dying after all…

And he was right.

"Yeah… I guess… I guess I _am_ happy." Thanks heavens, the world doesn't end in some explosion right there, like Zero imagined, but there's an odd feeling to all this now.

Again, the heaviness seems to attack him, and Zero doesn't have any other option but to lie down, trying to avoid the eyes of the one beside him. He can't hear so well now, and his legs are the first thing that starts to get numb.

"You're lucky…" The voice seems remote now, not to much, but enough to make Zero concentrate on listening to it. "I still feel a little guilty… about this whole situation in general… I can't believe I stopped caring at some point."

"But you did."

"But I did… I didn't have someone I could really rely on, like I did with you… I wasn't able too… really take all of that and… in the end…" It stops there, and won't continue any further. That's ok, though, Zero knows well what is behind that silence.

Now half his body is deadened; his vision too blurry – enough to make him look at _that_ face again, and only because he's unable of seeing it correctly –, and everything just getting slower… and slower… and slower…

And just then memories start to flow endlessly; like if someone had just turned an hourglass, the empty side his mind, now filling with some distant pieces of things he couldn't remember so long ago…

There're smiles, and kind words there. There's this annoying kid, those abnormally clinging women, the once companions now enemies, the immense landscapes mix of metal and nature…

There're kisses and sleepless nights, some with moon and other with no moon; all long and cherished, with the sweetest touches and the most sincere gentleness. If he could now, he would be laughing…

The truth is that those nights seemed so short and unimportant at that time.

Now his arms feel numb, and he knows there's no time left.

"Will… will you be… with me… when…" He needs to stop; he's already short on breath. "When I wake up?"

And he feels the hand that is being pressed on his cheek – he knows he shouldn't be able too, he knows since their backs touched each other while sitting, but he's sure the memory of that touch is stronger than the reality in his damaged mind now –, while comforting words come out of that delicate mouth.

"It's the least I can do." Is the first smile he has seen on him – the first one since he appeared there, and he's sure that that's the first one he had seen on a very long time –, and it feels a lot like the ones they shared a century ago… but maybe that's just the circuits' damage talking.

That face is starting to get closer. Zero can't see it flawlessly like he wanted to, but he can spot some brown colored locks and the – still bright – green eyes he liked so much. He wishes he could be able to move his arms, but by now it would be a miracle if he could move his neck.

Then it gives the impression that the world stopped moving, when that face is just a millimeter away from Zero's own; and stares, simply stares, not sure of what he's supposed to be doing. He doesn't know if he should kiss him, say something, or do nothing.

But – and Zero promises to thank whoever would be necessary to thank for – his companion decides to do the first two.

Next thing the Legendary Reploid feels is a kiss on his forehead, not what he was expecting, but he can't complain; and the lips stay there, like waiting for the right moment, even if there isn't any real time left, to say something…

"I love you, Zero." He hears that, barely, like a whisper, even if it was say quite loudly.

In the end, Zero can't reply, or move to kiss back – on the mouth – or anything. His functions, the ones still working at least, ceasing even faster now; like there was nothing pulling him to that world any longer.

_It is ok_, he thought with his last strength, _everything is going to be ok._

_X is going to be there when I wake up, so everything is going to be fine.__  
_-------------------------------------------

Author Notes: I started this fic at 12:54 pm, and I finish it at 2:33 am. Crazy, huh? I don't know what came into me when I wrote it, maybe it was because I actually ended Zero4 that night (I did play it, but I never beat the crap out of the final boss because I knew the ending and I didn't wanted to go emo on it), and the last part, with Zero's helmet and that shadow thing that everybody thought it was Zero until they were told that he was gone for good kinda affected me... and this came out. I have to say, first Zero based fic, and I'm happy with it.


End file.
